Sakuras Streak
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Sakura tries to have a night to herself, but she gets interrupted (M for sexual content)
1. Sakura

On a cool, dark night, Sakura Kasugano walked along an empty city sidewalk. She glanced around, not used to seeing the sidewalk not crowded with people or the roads without constant traffic. But at 3:00 AM this was to be expected. Most people were asleep, resting up for another day of work or school in the morning. Normally, Sakura would be doing the same, but not tonight.

This was one if the rare nights where she didn't have either work or a fight scheduled the next day. This rare occasion would usually be spent in her apartment playing games and watching movies to fill up almost every hour of her free night. Tonight however, she had other plans.

She had been spending a lot of time with her friend Karin at her family's estate. When the two girls were together, it was rare to see both fully dressed. You see the workers at the estate had grown accustomed to Karins nudity after years of the rich blonde roaming the halls in the buff. This nonchalant attitude towards nudity was also seen when Sakura joined her friend.

At first these naked meetings were exhilarating to Sakura. The feeling of being naked around other people was a rush to her. But it got old pretty fast when she realized that no one cared about her nudity. The thrill was gone when there was no risk of getting in trouble.

So she got an idea. One night, when everyone was asleep, she'd get it all out of her system. Catch the high once, then leave it for good. Her plan was to strip naked in the middle of the city and streak around a block, then get her clothes back and get back to the safety of her home. It was a risk for sure, but that's the only way it would work for her. Playing it safe just wouldn't cut it anymore.

Finally having reached an area near the center of the city, she turned down an alley. She walked behind a dumpster and took off the blue backpack she was wearing. She unzipped it, revealing it to be just an empty bag.

"Ok, you can do this." She quietly assured herself .

Slowly and nervously, she began to unbutton her black shirt before removing it to show a blue lace bra underneath. She stuffed the shirt in the backpack and did the same with her black skirt.

She was already shaking from standing around in just her matching blue underwear, but she kept going, determined to get this over with.

She unhooked her bra and let it fall off her shoulders, allowing her well endowed chest to bounce freely. Next, she slid off her panties, removing the last bit of cover from her soft bubble butt.

The last of her clothes were stuffed into the backpack and hidden behind the dumpster.

Now Sakura stood there, butt naked in an alley near what was normally the most crowded part of the city. Her knees felt weak from the sheer thrill of being so exposed in public, but she wasn't done yet, the hardest part had yet to come.

Walking toward the end of the alley, Sakura peeked her head out and looked around. Sure enough, the streets were as dead as they were before. She stepped out of the alley, her body now being bathed in the light of a street lamp. Her heart raced, having nothing, not even the darkness of the night to keep herself hidden from view. She was frozen in a combination of fear, embarrassment, and most of all, pure excitement.

"Come on," She said to herself, "move."

She forced herself to start walking down the sidewalk, slipping back into the minimal cover of darkness. The cool night air sent goosebumps across every inch of her bare skin and hardened her small pink nipples as she continued down, eventually getting to the street corner.

She rounded the corner and saw the city center. Normally this place would be filled with families, vendors, and other people going about their days, but now it was only the fighter girl walking down the sidewalk wearing nothing but her headband a smile.

Soon, she reached the next corner. She breathed deeply, remembering the challenge she had given to herself for this part of the night. She crouched down into a runners stance, sticking her bare bum into the air.

"Ok, on three" She thought, "1…2…3!"

She took off, her naked stroll turning into a full on streak as she sprinted down the sidewalk. Her butt and breasts were jiggling from the fast pace she was moving at, making for a good show for anyone lucky enough to see. Her body was rapidly switching between being clearly shown by the street lights and being slightly concealed by the thin veil of night.

She rounded another corner, nearing the alley she had started in, and gave it all she had. She ran so fast she nearly lost her balance as she grew closer to the end of her run. Step by step, jiggle by jiggle, heartbeat by pounding heartbeat, she ran to the alley where she had left her clothes, but suddenly-

*CRASH*

She slammed into something, fell back, and landed on her butt. Thankfully, her ample cushion softened the fall.

"Ughh," She groaned, rubbing her aching head, "What was tha-"

She stopped talking, her eyes growing wider than she even thought possible as she saw what, or rather who she crashed into.

"Sorry," The stranger said, picking herself up off the ground, "but you should really watch where you're going. Are you alriiii-"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Sakura along with her state of undress.

"Sakura? Is that you? What happened to you?"

Sakura was still in shock from being seen. She had yet to even realize who had caught her. After regaining some composure (well, as much as she could in this state) she noticed the girls iconic hair buns and unmistakably thick legs.

"Ch-Chun Li?" She finally managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call about a suspicious looking person walking around this alley, but that's not important. What happened to your clothes?"

Sakura, realizing that she was still naked and uncovered, quickly shot her arms over her breasts and crossed her legs to hide her slightly hairy pussy.

"I-I-I was robbed." She blurted out the first lie that came to mind, "They took everything, even my clothes. I was trying to get home before someone saw me."

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, let me help you."

Chun Li went to her police car and pulled out a blanket.

"This should be enough cover for now," She said, giving the blanket to Sakura who quickly threw it over her body, "Get in the car. I'll check the alley and then give you a ride home."

Sakura nodded, getting into the passenger seat of the car. She sighed in relief, thankful that Chun Li had believed her lie and was willing to bring her home. She was already planning what she would do when she got back.

She would take a nice hot shower, get some much needed rest, then come back in the morning to get her clothes out of… the alley!?

"Oh god," Sakura thought, "What if she finds it and… and"

"Sakura," Her thoughts were interrupted by Chun Lis voice calling out to her from outside, "Come out her for a minute."

Reluctantly, Sakura exited the car and faced a now very stern looking Chun Li.

"I'm going to ask you again young lady," She said, "Why were you running around naked?"

"I-I told you. I was robbed." Sakura said, sticking by her lie.

"Hmm. Interesting. Could you stay here with me while I look through what I found in the alley?"

Sakura froze up again, but managed to stammer out, "O-ok."

"Good, then let's start." Chun Li put Sakuras backpack on the car, making Sakura shake even more than she already was.

"One blue backpack with a nametag reading 'Sakura Kasugano'" She unzipped the back pack and began laying items out, listing them off as she pull them out, "One black button down shirt. One black pleated skirt. One blue laced bra. And one pair of blue lace panties. Sakura, do any of these items seem familiar?"

"Y-yes."

"Really? Who do they belong to?"

"…Me."

"If I remember your story correctly, you were 'robbed' of everything you had on you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Any explanation as to why your backpack and clothes were hidden in this alley that you were conveniently running to?"

"W-well… You see… I-"

"You weren't really robbed were you Sakura?"

"…No."

"Ok, I'll ask you again, and this time I want the truth. Why were you running around naked?"

"I-I was… streaking." Sakura finally admitted, her face now deep red.

"Sakura…" Chin Li said, her stern tone now sounding more disappointed, "I expected better from you."

"P-Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I have to. Lying to an officer, public indecency? These are serious crimes. I can't just let you go."

"B-B-But." Sakura stammered, her eyes starting to well up at the thought of going to prison and having what was supposed to be a private night make front page news.

Chun Li noticed Sakura's eyes fill with tears, hitting a soft spot in the officers heart. She wrapped the naked girl in her arms and patted her head.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Chun Li said, "Its ok. Maybe we can work something else out."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll keep this a secret from the station, but you still need to be punished for what you were doing."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well first, we're going to get you home."

"A-alright."

Sakura turned to her back in the car, only to have Chun Li grab her by the shoulder.

"Not like that. Not for you at least."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you like being naked so much you can walk home like that. Which reminds me, I need that blanket back."

Having no other choice, Sakura took off the blanket and handed it to Chun Li.

"Good, and here, you can have these back at least." Chun Li handed Sakura her tennis shoes to make the walk home a little easier on her.

After Sakura put her shoes on, Chun Li continued, "Now, here's how this will work. You're going to walk home with me following you in the car. If you fall behind me or try to cover yourself, I turn on the siren and wake up every one on the block. Understand?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Good. Let's go then."

Chun Li started the car and started driving toward Sakuras building. Thankfully it wasn't too far away, but it still looked like miles to the wannabe streaker. Chun Li started at a pace Sakura could easily keep up with by walking, but something was wrong. Was she speeding up?

She was, suddenly Sakura found herself barely keeping up with the car and started to jog slightly, now giving her breasts a nice bounce as she went along.

This kept up until Chun Li sped up again, this time forcing Sakura to run, turning the slight bounce of her breasts into a full on jiggle.

She had to be doing this on purpose to make her punishment more grueling. Chun Li might have been letting her off easy, but she made sure it wasn't too easy.

Soon Sakura could feel her legs starting to give out. Her full on Sprint before had her use most of her energy and she was getting worn out. She didn't think much of her slightly longer stride or the heaviness coming over her eyes until a loud noise made them shoot back open. A blaring siren filled her ears as she realized that she had fallen behind the car. She put everything she had into her legs to catch back up before anyone came out to see what was going on. She did manage to get back on pace and stay there until they finally arrived back at Sakuras apartment.

Sakura nearly collapsed as she sat against a wall, watching Chun Li exit the car.

"You did good, all things considered." Chun Li said, smiling at the naked girl.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to flip off the thick legged officer, but fought against her every urge to. She didn't need to make things worse.

"Do you have a way in?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, still catching her breath, "there's a key under the mat."

"Good, let's go then."

"Let's?"

"Oh, did you think that was it? You committed two crimes, young lady. That means two punishments."

Sakura groaned as she forced herself onto her aching legs, dreading what Chun Li had planned next.

They both entered Sakuras apartment, Chun Li immediately taking notice of the rooms messy state.

"You should really clean this place up." She said.

"Sorry, I want really expecting people to come over." Sakura replied as she started toward her room.

"And where are you going?"

"To get dressed. I've been naked enough for one day."

"Oh no. That won't be necessary. Just come with me."

"Fine."

Chun Li lead her over to the couch and sat down.

"Come on now, let's get this over with." She said, patting her lap, only to be met with a confused look from Sakura.

Chun Li sighed before saying, "Lay across my lap."

Sakura begrudgingly obeyed, laying down across Chun Li's famously thick legs.

"So what no-OW!" Sakura screamed as a harsh slap connected with her bubbly ass.

"Lying to an officer would get you five years in prison and public indecency would get you around one. I'd say one hard slap for every month you'd spend in prison is a fair punishment, wouldn't you."

"Y-yes." Sakura agreed, not feeling in any position to be bargaining for a lighter punishment.

"Good, then let's keep going. One down and only 71 to go."

With that, Chun Li brought her hand down hard again, getting a surprised yelp from Sakura.

This continued with Chun Li unleashing a barrage of slaps to Sakuras bare butt, each one feeling harder than the last. It wasn't helped by the fact that Chun Li took the time to wait for Sakuras fat cheeks to stop jiggling after every slap, dragging the whole thing out much longer than she needed to.

There were also times when Chun Li would rub one of Sakuras butt cheeks while bombarding the other with more painful slaps. This was an odd feeling for Sakura as half of her ass was in massive amounts of pain, but the other had a soft, soothing hand running along it, almost like it was teasing her. It was a mix of pleasure and pain that she had never felt before.

"One more to go," Chun Li said, "You ready?"

"Just do it already." Sakura responded.

Chun Li obliged, bringing her hand down harder than ever right in the middle of Sakuras butt. Sakura gave one more scream of pain as her cheeks jiggled wildly on contact.

Sakura just laid there for a moment before Chun Li sat her up.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Chun Li said.

"I-I did."

"Good, and don't worry. This will just be between us."

Chun Li smiled before lifting Sakura to her feet.

"Now, go get some rest. You've earned it."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said as she turned to go to her room, showing her now bright red butt cheeks to the officer.

Chun Li stood up, about to leave the house when Sakura called out to her.

"Ch-Chun Li?" Sakura said, coming out from her room in a set of white pajamas.

"Yes Sakura?"

"It's pretty late. You can stay here if you want."

"Oh, that's ok. I should probably just go back home myself."

"No, please stay. Just let it be my way of thanking you for keeping this a secret."

"Well, if that's the case then… I guess I could stay."

A smile came over Sakuras face, something Chun Li hasn't seen all night. Chun Li walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry if I was too hard on you." Chun Li said.

"N-no, don't be. It wasn't that bad. Besides, it beats prison right?" Sakura said with a slight giggle.

Chun Li giggled back, happy to see the girl's cheery demeanor return.

The two shared Sakuras bed that night. Sakura wore her pajamas, but Chun Li, having not brought anything to wear, slept in just a large shirt Sakura gave to her.

Sakura slept well that night. It had been a real rollercoaster for her. Going from a night to remember, to a night she wished would be over quickly, to a night she never wanted to end.

….Now she just needed to find out how to explain this to Karin.


	2. Karin vs Chun Li

*knock knock knock*

"I'll be right there!" Chun Li called out from her room as she finished putting on her workout clothes.

She sprung to her feet and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a stern look from a blonde woman wearing a red outfit.

"Miss Kanzuki?" Chun said, surprised to see the rich fighter at her door, "What are you doing here?"

"We can talk about that in private." Karin replied, "Might I come in?"

"Of course. I was just about to start a work out, but I can talk."

Chun Li let Karin into her home, which was much larger and nicer than the blonde girl had expected.

"Hm. I'm surprised you could afford a home like this on a police officers salary." Karin said.

"Oh, trust me, I don't." Chun Li said, leading Karin to a different room, "The police job doesn't pay me near enough for this. It's the tournament prize money that pays for most of it."

Eventually, the two made it to Chun Lis home gym. It was a fairly big room with a few exercise machines, a treadmill, a punching bag (though she used it more for kicks), and some mats laid out for stretching. Chun Li sat down on one of the mats and started doing some stretches.

"So what's this about?" Chun Li asked her visitor.

"Sakura told me about what happened between you two." Karin replied, sitting elegantly on one of the exercise machines.

"Oh, that? It was nothing."

"Nothing? Making her streak her way home? Spanking her nearly a hundred times? That's nothing to you? The poor thing could barely sit down when she came to visit the next day."

"If I didn't do any of that, you'd be visiting her in prison."

"Now look here you bottom heavy hussy." Karin was now staring daggers at Chun Li.

*Bottom Heavy?* Chun Li thought as she put a hand on her admittedly large butt.

"I don't care what she did. you have no business treating my Sakura like that."

"Oh, I guess that's just your job then?" Chun Li asked, making Karins expression change from angry to shocked, "Oh yeah. Me and Sakura had a little talk of our own. She told me a lot about what you two have done. I think my favorite story was the one about you making out with her naked in the arcade. That, or the one about you eating her ass on your family beach."

"I swear, if any of those stories get out." Karin said, her face twitching in anger.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Wouldn't want people to know that one of the most powerful women in Japan was just a kinky little exhibitionist."

"ohhhh that's it! I've had it with your tone! It's time someone taught you to respect your superiors!"

"And how will you do that?" Chun Li asked as she stood up, now towering over Karin.

"The only way a simple mind like yours could comprehend. A fight."

"Alright then. Let's take this outside."

"Oh no dear. A fight like this can't be settled in some lowly commoners back yard. I shall have my mother rent out the arena downtown for us next week."

"Karin, don't be ridiculous. Why take it this far just for some personal grudge?"

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right. A fight isn't truly worth fighting without something other than pride at stake."

"That's not what I mea-"

"Very well. Since we both seem to have… overdone it with Sakura in the past, I propose that the loser give her one night of requital for their actions."

Chun Li stared at Karin confused. She was smart, but hardly anyone could understand Karins at times unnecessarily complicated language.

Karin sighed before repeating, "Whoever loses will be humiliated by Sakura for the night."

"Hmmm. Alright Miss Kanzuki, I accept your challenge."

"Perfect! We shall fight next week. I suggest you prepare. I wouldn't want my victory to come too easily."

With that, Karin smugly exited the room, her flowing red skirt highlighting the exaggerated sway of her hips. Chun Li rolled her eyes at the rich girls conceited exit before continuing her workout.

\--The Next Week--

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer said, "Hello and welcome to this very special exhibition match!"

*Alright you've got this* Chun Li psyched herself up before twitching and reaching back to pick out the uncomfortable natural wedgie her tight blue suit was giving her.

"Now let's introduce our fighters!" The announcer continued, "first up. She's the heiress of the Kanzuki family and one of the fiercest fighters in Japan. Karin Kanzuki!"

Karin walked into the arena, giving a few small waves to the audience while not even turning to face them.

"And next up. She's Interpols best operative and known by many as the strongest woman in the world. Chun Li!"

Chun Li then entered the arena. She was far more polite with her entrance, turning to the crowd and smiling as she waved at her cheering fans.

When both women reached the center of the arena, they both took a fighting stance.

"You can still back out if you want to." Chun Li said.

"unlikely," Karin replied, "Seeing Sakura take her revenge on that colossal rear of yours? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chun Li growled in response to Karins overconfidence.

"Alright ladies," the announcer told them, "this will be a single round fight. No time limit, anything goes. Understand?"

Both fighters nodded.

"great! Then let's get started. Ready… FIGHT!"

As soon as she could, Chun Li sprung into action, landing a hard punch right to Karins gut. She stumbled back and clutched her stomach, giving Chun Li enough time to follow up with a quick knee to her chin, making the elegant fighter fall to the ground.

"I-Impressive," Karin said as she got up, "but I'm afraid it's my turn now."

Just then, Karin sped across the ground before suddenly turning around and slamming her back into Chun Li.

"MujinKyaku!" She yelled as she followed up with two quick kicks to her opponents face, "Weak. Huh?"

Karin tried to continud her assault with an overhead kick only for Chun Li to catch her leg before it could connect. Chun Li threw the leg to the side, causing Karin to have to scramble to regain her balance. She finally managed to regain it, now facing away from her attacker, only to then feel something grip the back of her head. Suddenly, she was slammed face first into the ground by Chun Li.

"Ready to quit yet?" Chun Li asked.

"Hardly." Karin answered before pushing off the ground to launch herself into the air, doing a graceful backflip before landing on her feet.

*Show off* Chun Li thought *guess I can't afford to mess around with her.*

With that, Chun Li took a different stance before charging at Karin. The blonde woman threw up her arms to block as Chun Li threw out a quick kick. Then another, and another, and another. Each one picked up speed, quickly turning a few kicks into a barrage of lightning fast strikes. Karin kept up her guard, but Chun Li was certain this assault would break it soon.

What Chun Li didn't know however, was the toll this attack was taking on her outfit. As she delivered these kicks, the tight material in the back was being stretched thin, causing a small, unnoticeable tear to form. This was, of course until Chun Li delivered the final blow.

After a few more fast kicks, Chun Li thought it was time to finish her onslaught.

"Haaaaaa!" Chun Li screamed as she delivered an extremely strong, high kick.

*RIIIIIIIIP*

A loud ripping noise could be heard by everyone except the hyper focused Chun Li who, after seeing that her opponents guard was broken, delivered a strong sweeping roundhouse kick to her face. The force of the kick left Chun Lis back turned to Karin.

Chun Li stood for a moment, waiting for some kind of smug comment from Karin, but it never came. What she heard instead was a laugh, but not like the ones the normally came from the young fighter. This seemed far more genuine as opposed to the loud, mocking laugh that Karin was known for.

"What's so funny?" Chun Li asked.

"Oh nothing," Karin said, trying and failing to stifle her laughter, "I just didn't expect the 'strongest woman in the world' to have such a *snort* childish wardrobe."

Chun Li was confused until she looked up at one of the many large screen in the arena to see what Karin was talking about. To her horror, she saw that the back of her suit had ripped, leaving a large hole that revealed her embarrassing choice of underwear. They were a pair of light blue, full back panties, dotted with small images of bowls of noodles, and all topped off with a frilly waistband and leg holes.

Chun Li screamed before throwing her hands behind her to hide her underwear from view. That is, until Karin grabbed her arms and moved them away, once again showing Chun Lis childish panties to the crowd.

"I was going to save this trick for tonight," Karin said as she reached a hand down to grab the waistband of Chun Lis panties, "but you've made this far too difficult to pass up. Resenha!"

Karin jumped and flipped forward with Chun Lis panties in hand, landing right in front of the thick legged fighter. Chun Li just stood there in a wide eyed stare as she felt her underwear go from comfortable (if a bit tight) to painfully splitting her ass cheeks in an instant. Soon all the pain from Karins lightning fast wedgie hit her at once and she fell to her knees, clutching her now bare butt to try and relieve some of the stinging.

"That… was a dirty move." Chun Li said.

"I suppose it was," Karin said, still holding on to Chun Lis underwear, "but I'm still not done."

With that, Karin released Chun Lis panties, causing them to snap under her chin for a full atomic wedgie.

"Mmmmmpphh!" Chun Li let put a muffled scream as her vision was flooded with pale blue and one particularly overstretched ramen bowl.

Karin walked behind Chun Li and put her high heel clad foot on her back, forcing her face into the ground and worsening her already unbearable wedgie.

"So," Karin said, "Do you concede?"

"Mmm Mphhh" Chun Li tried to reply, her voice still muffled by her outstretched panties.

"One moment." Karin removed Chun Lis underwear from her chin and snapped it back down under her nose, "What was that?"

"The second I get out of this, you're dead." Chun Li said, determined not to go down like this.

"Hmph. Then I suppose I shouldn't let you out."

Karin pulled Chun Lis panties back down, covering her face once again and eliciting another muffled yell.

She kept her foot on Chun Lis back as she racked her brain to think of how to step things up. It was obvious that it would take quite a bit more to get a woman as proud as Chun Li to forfeit the match.

Then an idea hit her. She grabbed hold of Chun Lis arms and tried to force them into the leg holes of the struggling woman's underwear.

"Be still." Karin commanded as her victim tried to free her arms.

Finally, she managed to get Chun Lis arms in place and could start the second part of her plan.

She stood Chun Li up. She untied her blue bow and used it to tie the humiliated womans hands behind her back to keep her from trying to fight back or, more likely, remove the wedgie that still tormented her ass.

Then it was time for Karins big finish. She gripped the tear in Chun Lis suit and yanked as hard as she could, widening the tear even more. She continued pulling, revealing inch after inch of pale skin to the adoring public.

Chun Li couldn't see what was happening through her panties of course, but the sound of ripping fabric and the feeling of the outside air on her freshly exposed skin let her know exactly what Karin was up to. She started trying to plead with Karin, only to have her words be blocked by the overstretched fabric that covered her face.

Karin pulled harder and harder before getting the suit to a point where she felt she could finish it off.

"Ready to give them a show, darling?" Karin whispered in Chun Lis ear.

A few mild whimpers were all Chun Li could utter, knowing that her words were worthless at this point.

"I'll take that as a yes then, but first," She pulled Chun Lis panties off of her face and onto her forehead, causing the officer to blink rapidly to readjust her eyes to the bright stadium lights, "I think you should be able to see this."

"Please. No." Chun Li begged, knowing exactly where Karin was going with this.

"It's far too late to beg now."

Just then, Karin gave one last hard pull that tore off Chun Lis suit completely. The thick legged fighter was now left standing there in nothing but her massively outstretched panties. Her lack of a bra left her full breasts on display, only slightly obscured by some of the now tight fabric.

Chun Li looked around at the audience. There were many different reactions ranging from shocked, to mesmerized, to uncontrollable laughter. Some recorded the topless fighting with their phones while others were too enamored with the sight to do so. The arena filled with sounds of cheering, whistles, laughter, gasps, and lewd comments all vying for Chun Lis attention. Even with all of these different reactions, one thing was perfectly clear. Every single eye in the stadium was on Chun Li.

The multiple large screens hanging from the ceiling didn't help, each one giving a closer look at one part of her body. One got a close up of her large, bare breasts with brown nipples. Another, the small peek of her untrimmed bush from the top and sides of her now extremely thin underwear. A more modest one focused on her bright red blushing face with a blue waistband wrapped around her forehead. But the thing getting the most attention was her massive ass. The thick cheeks were split perfectly down the middle with what was now a thin line of cotton, showing off more than any thong she had ever worn. It might as well have been bare (at this point, she might have even welcomed that) as each cheek was shown in it's full, pale glory.

Chun Li just stood there, completely frozen in fear before a hard slap to her mostly naked booty woke her up. She heard Karin let out another laugh, this one the kind her opponents knew all to well.

"Are you quite done? I'd rather spare you some dignity. But I could always just..." The smug blonde said as she pulled on Chun Lis panties again, forming a small tear.

"I give up!" Chun Li yelled, "You win! Just let me go!"

"Splendid. Let's go then."

Karin grabbed Chun Li by her still bound arms and pulled her along.

"Wait! Aren't you going to untie me?"

"Oh, of course not. You lost the fight and your humiliation begins now."

"B-but the deal was that Sakura would-"

"She's already waiting for us back at her home. She also told me that I could join her in her reward. Now, enough talking."

"Wha- you can't- this isn't fai- Mmph"

Karin pulled Chun Lis panties back down over her head to silence her once again. Chun Li stopped trying to fight, knowing that nothing would change Karins mind.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Sakuras Reward

The ride to… where ever Karin was taking her was almost as uncomfortable as the walk to the limo for Chun li. While walking through a building in only a pair of overstretched panties was extremely humiliating, what the ride lacked in embarrassment, it more than made up for in pain.

Who knew it would be so hard to sit down while in a full atomic wedgie?

Karin was casually sitting next to Chun Li, acting as if there wasn't a topless woman next to her with a thin line of cotton cutting through her ass. She was on her phone, sending a message to her girlfriend Sakura telling her she was on her way.

After sending the message, a news alert popped up. A devilish smirk came across Karins face as she read the headline and saw the picture attached.

"Oh Miss Li," The blonde fighter said, "It appears you've made the news."

A small groan was all that came from Chun Li. She knew talking was worthless since her words would just be muffled by her panties.

"Oh don't sound like that. Look," Karin lifted Chun Lis underwear up to her forehead and showed her her phone, "they even got your good side."

Chun Li looked at the story. The headline read "Strongest Woman in the World: Outmatched and Overstretched." The picture used in the article wasn't very tasteful either, it being of her giant, mostly bare butt cheeks being split by the same cotton string that still tortured her backside.

Chun Lis face turned from one of pure embarrassment at the thought of this article being seen by thousands of people, to a scowl at Karin as she heard the rich girls smug laugh.

"This isn't funny Karin." Chun Li said.

"Oh I beg to differ, dear." Karin replied.

"Whatever. Can you just take this out now? My ass is killing me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Also, I believe seeing you like this will be a delightful surprise for Sakura. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Fine. Can you at least untie my hands?"

"Hmmm. I suppose that's fair. However," Karin grabbed Chun Lis wire thin panties and looked her dead in the eyes, "if you so much as try to fix these, I'll tear them off myself we'll walk the rest of the way. Understood?"

"Y-yes. Understood." Chun Li said, the ruthless tone in Karins voice coming as a shock to her.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, turn around."

Chun Li did so, turning her back to Karin to show her hands still bound by Karins light blue ribbon which, funnily enough, was a perfect match to the color of the wedgied woman's panties. She undid the knot and freed Chun Lis hands, which she instinctively almost used to remove her wedgie before she remembered the blondes threat. She settled for just covering her breasts.

"Thank you." Chun Li said, her back still facing Karin.

"You're quite welcome," Karin replied, "and thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Why for this of course."

Karin grabbed at Chun Lis pale white butt cheeks, her dainty hands barely able to cover a quarter of the squishy mounds. She started squeezing the soft flesh, getting a surprised yelp from the officer.

"Not bad," Karin said, still kneading the plush cheeks, "Not as soft as Sakuras, but the size certainly helps."

She ended her assault of Chun Lis ass with a quick spank, forcing out one more small squeak out of her. Chun Li quickly turned back back to the seat, trying to save her butt from any further abuse.

The two rode the rest of the way in relative silence, save for the few groans Chun Li gave as each small shift in movement grinded cotton further into her butt, until they reached Sakuras building. Karin opened her door and turned to Chun Li.

"Now then," She said, reaching for the waistband on Chun Lis forehead, "back under with you."

"Wait please do- mppphhh!" Chun Li groaned as her panties were hooked back under her chin.

"Sorry dear, but I can't have your big mouth spoil the surprise."

Karin lead the blinded Chun Li out of the limo and up to Sakuras apartment. Thankfully for Chun Li, there wasn't anyone there to see her in her compromising position. Karin started knocking on Sakuras door. To her surprise, it flew open almost as soon as she started and she was met with the excited face of Sakura, almost as if she had been waiting there.

"Karin!" Sakura shouted as she excitedly lunged at and hugged the blonde fighter before giving her a quick kiss, "I'm so glad you're here! You did win right?"

"But of course dear. Don't tell me you doubted me." Karin said, giving an exaggerated pout.

"Of course not! It's just. Where is she?"

"Oh, you're prize? Why she's right here."

Karin pulled Chun Li into the door frame by her panties, causing het to give a muffled scream into her thin cotton mask. Seeing Chun Li like this turned Sakuras expression from excited to shocked.

"Karin. I... I can't believe this you would do this."

"What?" Karin replied, surprised at the somewhat disappointed tone in Sakuras voice.

*Finally* Chun Li thought *Someone's on my side.*

"You did the atomic Resenha without me?" Sakura asked, her voice beginning to sound more angry as time went on.

*What?* Chun Li thought unable to believe that Sakura was upset about mot seeing her get wedgied.

"Oh, that? Sorry dear, but if you saw the match, you would know that she made it far too easy to resist."

"I don't care if she was bending over and begging you to do it. You promised you'd do it for me tonight."

Despite her immense discomfort, Chun Li couldn't help but crack a small smile underneath her panties. Something about the two lovers arguing like an old married couple over a childish prank was amusing to her. That amusement went away however, once she heard what Karin said next.

"Fine, then how about this." The rich girl said, "I'll do another one tonight and… maybe we can try that team technique you've been talking about."

"I guess…" Sakura said, her face still in a pout.

"Splendid. Now, if we're going to do that, I'll need to get something from the store. In the meantime, she's all yours."

Karin pushed Chun Li into the apartment and closed the door, leaving only the wedgied officer and the disappointed tomboy in the room.

"Well, guess I'll make the most of it." Sakura said as she grabbed Chun Li by the shoulder and lead her through the apartment and onto the couch.

She bent the officer over her knee, getting her to groan as the bend forced her panties even deeper into her ass.

Unable to see what was coming, Chun Li let out a loud yet muffled scream as she felt something slam onto her butt, the nearly naked flesh jiggling uncontrollably as it made contact.

"I CAN'T… be-LIEVE… she DID this," Sakura said, bringing her hand down hard on Chun Lis ass with each exaggerated word, "We practiced this move for DAYS, and she promised I would get to see it fist. But no, you have to go showing off these stupid, adorable panties and… and… AHHH!"

Sakura cut her own rant short as three lightning fast smacks rained down on Chun Lis now glowing red bum. Calming down slightly, she grabbed and lightly tugged on Chun Lis panties.

"These are really cute by the way," She said, "Where did you get them?"

"mph mmmmph" Chun Li mumbled, still unable to talk.

"Oh right!" Sakura peeled the panties off of Chun Lis mouth and hooked them under her nose, "What was that?"

"I have to special order them," Chun Li said with a sigh, "otherwise I can never find my size."

"I can see why. Your butts even bigger than mine. But how are they so stretchy?"

"It was supposed to keep them from riding up."

"Well, a lot of good that did you."

"S-shut up."

"Come on, it's just a joke. Karin did the same thing to me when we were training."

"She did this to you too?"

"Yeah. About a hundred times. You think I'm walking around like this for no reason?"

Sakura flipped up her skirt to show her bare butt.

"Aren't you mad at her?"

"Oh of course I am. She ripped all of my favorite underwear to make sure her moves worked on any kind of panties. Now, not only was it pointless since your panties can double as a bungee cord, but I didn't even get to see her do it. Gah, now you've got me angry again. Come here."

Sakura pulled Chun Li over her lap again and raised her hand for another spanking.

"Wait!" Chun Li yelled, trying to Spare her already bright red buns any more pain.

"What is it?"

"What if I help you get back at her?"

"…I'm listening."

Sakura brought her hand down hard again.

"Ah! Hey! I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah, but I'm still enjoying my reward. Now, go on. Keep talking."

"How about this. OW! If you-AH take it eas-EEE on me for the night, I'll He-Nnngg-help you get Karin back."

"Hmmm. Sounds fair. But how are you gonna do it? I mean, you've seen how trying to fight her goes for you."

"I don't AH need a reminder. But I'm sure she MMM can't take both of us."

"I guess you're right. Two's better than one after all. Ok it's a deal."

"Great. Now will you OW stop spanking me?"

"What? Of course not. I said I'd go easy, not that I'd stop."

"What is 'going easy' in this case then?"

"Well, I was going to do once for every pair of my panties Karin ripped, but I guess I'll settle for half of that. Fifty sounds fair, right?"

"I guess. How many have you done now?"

"Oh right. I forgot to count. Silly me. Guess we have to start over."

"Could you at least take out the wedgie? One pain in the ass is enough."

"Hmmm. I guess."

Sakura pulled Chun Lis panties off of her head completely and helped her get her shoulders free. She then pulled them off completely, leaving the Chinese beauty completely naked.

"Hey!" Chun Li called out at the sudden loss of her only cover.

"Oh come on. It's not like you could still wear them anyway. Look at them." Sakura held out severely overstretched underwear to show just how bad the damage was.

Each leghole was now large enough to fit a whole person in, even someone with thighs like hers. The once small pattern of ramen bowls now seemed much more prominent as each bowl was now the size of Sakuras hand. If one didn't know better, they might say that these belonged to E Honda or Zangief, but the small embroidery on the waistband reading "Chun Li" proved that they belonged to the now naked and humiliated officer.

"Now come on," Sakura said, pulling Chun Li over her lap once more, "Lets get to it!"

There was on odd joy in Sakuras voice as she said that before she started again, this time hitting even harder and moving slower, savoring each feeling of her palm on the soft, rippling, cheeks and sometimes even taking time to grope and rub Chun Lis beautiful bare bum.

"This is fun," She giggled, "I see why Karin liked it so much."

Chun Li yelled in pain before letting out a long groan. She might have gotten off a but easier, but she knew the night was just getting started.


	4. Sakuras Dream

"How long do I have to do this for? This is so degrading." Chun Li complained.

"Really?" Sakura replied, "After everything else this is where you draw the line?"

"Yes Sakura, I'd say it's over the line to USE MY ASS AS A PILLOW!"

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's just so soft. Besides, I wouldn't complain if I were you. This could be so much worse."

"Worse than being topless and wedgied in public, then being stripped naked, spanked, and used used as someone else's cushion? Somehow I doubt that."

"Hey, I could put you back in that wedgie if you want. Trust me, you'd take being naked with me over any of the other stuff I had planned."

"Try me."

"Well was Karins idea to use your butt as an archery target, making you skinny dip in a public pool, having you sunbathe in nothing but body paint, and ending it with our new special team wedgie attack."

"Ok fine." Chun Li said, "I guess this isn't that bad."

"Glad you think so." Sakura said as she patted the cheek she wasn't resting her head on, "besides, it's only until Karin gets back. Then the real fun starts."

"Great…"

"Oh it will be. Now stand up, I want to try something."

"You're seriously making me do this?" Chun Li asked, standing over Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura eagerly replied, "Karin has me do it to her all the time. I've always wondered what it felt like to her."

"Ok…"

Hesitantly, Chun Li started to sit down, bringing her massive bum closer and closer to Sakuras face until it was lodged between her pale cheeks.

"A-am I doing this right?" Chun Li asked.

She was answered by the feeling of a tongue running up and down her crack, teasing her asshole and getting a surprised gasp from her, followed by a soft moan.

While she teased the officers backdoor, Sakura also took the liberty of caressing the two meaty spheres that covered her face. Her hands were only big enough to cover about half of each cheek at a time, but Sakura loved it that way. After only having Karins somewhat smaller bubble butt to play with, it was nice to have an abundance of squishy cheeks to rub, knead, spank, and of course jiggle and shake against her ever smiling face.

There was no questioning it, Sakura was in absolute heaven. The feeling of Chuns cheeks against her face and endlessly groping hands, the exhilarating scent that the woman gave off, and the officers quieted moans of pleasure all made for a truly amazing experience for the tomboy.

Chun Li wasn't feeling too bad about it either as Sakuras gently gliding tongue soothed the pain of the butt splitting wedgie she was still recovering from. That, and the free ass massage wasn't bad either.

It wasn't long before Sakura decided to take the next step. After teasing a little core, the girl forced her tongue into Chun Lis butthole, getting another surprised Yelp from the woman. As she circled her tongue around, Chun Li started to cup her breasts in her hands as the soothing feeling between her buns turned into one of pure pleasure.

Chun Li shook her hips, allowing Sakuras face to sink even further between her cheeks and her tongue to go even deeper into her butt. Chun Li closed her eyes in pure bliss as she continued to rub her bare boobs. She was no longer trying to hide her moans as they now rung out loud enough to be heard from even outside of the small apartment.

That was of course, until a loud throat clearing sound overpowered them.

Chun Lis eyes instantly shot open to see Karin standing right in front of her. The blonde looked down at the officer with her shopping bag covered arms crossed under her chest with an extremely angry look on her face.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Karin asked.

"K-Karin! You're back so soon?" Chun Li responded, her face red with both embarrassment and excitement, "I-I can explai-Ahh~"

She was cut off by Sakuras persisting licking inside her ass, the fleshy cushions pressed firmly against her ears blocking out the sound of the conversation. Chun Li couldn't even finish a thought as the constant waves of pleasure that were being sent through her caused her to keep interrupting herself with loud moans.

It wasn't long before Chun Li started to reach her limit. She couldn't resist as Sakuras tongue picked up speed, causing her to inch closer and closer until, with one last extremely loud moan, Chun Li hit her climax, causing her to spray her juices all over Karin.

Exhausted, Chun Li fell to the side, freeing Sakura from her pillowy soft prison.

"Phew, that was amazing." Sakura said as she sat up, "I can see why Karin likes i- K-KARIN!?"

Her eyes got huge as she looked at her lover.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Karin said, "Just long enough to see this naked harpy sitting on your face!"

"Oh, well… funny story, hehe…"

Karin merely stared at Sakura with fire in her eyes.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry! I just… wanted to know how it felt. You always get to play with my butt and… I just thought it would be fun…"

Karins gaze turned from angry to amused before she broke out into a cute sounding giggle.

"Oh come now," Karin said, lowering her arms, "There's no need to be sorry. She is your reward after all."

"Y-You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not. I figured you would make use of that gargantuan bum of hers anyway. I would do the same in your shoes."

"Thanks Karin," Sakura stood up and gave Karin a hug, "I knew you'd understand."

"You're very welcome. Now," Karin held out her shopping bags, "let's help our guest get dressed, shall we?"

\--To be continued—


End file.
